Au coeur du feu
by SuperWuwu
Summary: Dans le feu, tout comportement humain est perdu. Et si, pour une, fois, quelqu'un un peu à l'écart avait ouvert les yeux et vu l'inutilité des vies perdues?


_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Alors je suis nouvelle dans la section FullMetal Alchemist, mais pas sur le site…_

_J'ai été complètement prise par l'anime qu'ils diffusent actuellement sur Canal, et je suis très rapidement devenu très très très très fan, TROP pour ma propre santé mentale…_

_A tel point que voilà ce que j'ai rendu à mon bac blanc de français, en ayant pris le sujet d'invention._

_SUJET : Rédigez, en l'inscrivant dans le(s) registre(s) de votre choix, une scène de foule vue par un témoin qui pourra rester spectateur ou/et de venir acteur, volontairement ou malgré lui. Son récit sera agrémenté de réflexions subtiles, portant sur les phénomènes de foule._

_DISCLAIMER : FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient absolument pas, tous les droits rendus à son auteur et à ceux qui l'ont acheté, etc, etc... Mais pour mon anniversaire je veux bien un Ed avec un cros noeud sur la tête..._

* * *

**_AU CŒUR DU FEU_**

Les deux adversaires étaient placés l'un en face de l'autre.

D'un côté, un peuple entier qui s'était rebellé contre la puissance de l'armée, guidé par le refus d'être dominé.

De l'autre, les militaires, chargés, parfois contre leur gré, d'anéantir cette révolte.

Le peuple formait une troupe confuse d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, si jeunes certains qu'ils ne savaient pas marcher et restaient dans les bras de leur mère, armés de fourches, serpes, couteaux de cuisine, rouleaux à pâtisserie même pour les femmes, et autres armes de fortune.

Au contraire, les militaires étaient en rangs réguliers, les premiers agenouillés, le fusil sur l'épaule, prêts à tirer, puis les deuxièmes, juste derrière, bien alignés, prêts à couvrir, et un troisième rang encore, les plus hauts placés, tous sur le qui-vive.

Entre les deux groupes, cinq mètres tout au plus, espace vide dont la terre nue avait été labourée par les pas de la foule, espace semblable à un gouffre infranchissable… Mais chacun savait que le moindre mouvement brusque construirait le pont qui permettrait de franchir ce gouffre.

Moi, j'étais là, sur le côté, sans bouger, tétanisé par le silence pesant qui régnait.

Chacun attendait que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Mais aucun ordre n'avait été donné.

La pluie commença à tomber, détrempant le sol, transformant la terre en une boue dans laquelle il aurait été facile de s'enliser.

Mais personne ne bougea, tous attendaient encore pour voir qui oserait se lancer dans la bataille.

Soudain, un bébé, sûrement touché par la froideur de la pluie et de l'attitude des personnes qui l'entouraient, se mit à pleurer. Alors, malgré l'ordre de ne pas tirer, le doigt d'un soldat rendu trop nerveux par le poids du silence qui s'était brisé brusquement se tendit puis se replia sur la gâchette de son fusil. Le coup partit.

Un cri de douleur retentit. C'était un jeune garçon qui, touché au côté, s'effondra dans une flaque de sang et d'eau.

Sa mère hurla et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, faisant tout son possible pour stopper l'hémorragie. Mais elle n'avait pas les moyens nécessaires, l'enfant perdait trop de sang, et il allait…

Les sanglots de la mère furent étouffés par un cri de rage. Le peuple avait bien compris, comme moi, que l'enfant était perdu.

Ils le vengeraient, ce fils de leur pays !

Tous hommes, femmes, enfants, se jetèrent sur les militaires qui, paniqués, se mirent à tirer sur le groupe sans chercher à viser quelqu'un en particulier. Les blessés criaient, les corps tombaient sur le sol boueux sans qu'on leur prêtât attention. Les veuves et les orphelins pleuraient avant de subir le même sort.

Et moi, sur le côté, je me contentais d'observer, atterré, le carnage devant mes yeux. Etait-il nécessaire qu'il y ait autant de victimes ? Etait-il nécessaire d'avoir mobilisé l'armée ? Etait-il nécessaire que cette foule soit présente ?

…C'était inutile. Que pouvais-je faire contre tant de personnes ? Et même si j'avais voulu m'opposer à leur combat, mes jambes auraient refusé de me porter.

Comme je restais là, immobile, une balle perdue me toucha à l'épaule.

Je tombai, étourdi par la douleur, le bruit, les images atroces face à moi.

Tout devenait flou et les combattants n'étaient guère plus que des taches de couleur qui se mélangeaient dans un tourbillon gris…

Mais la vision du jeune garçon blessé me revint. Je refusai de perdre conscience et tentai de me relever pour aller aider ceux qui étaient encore vivants, quel que fût leur clan.

Une vie était une vie, même dans ce combat irrationnel.

Mais je ne parvins pas à me relever pour avancer, un vertige me prit et je tombai à nouveau. Mes yeux se fermèrent et seuls des bruits de la lutte, des pleurs d'enfants qui cherchaient leur mère, des cris d'agonie me parvinrent aux oreilles.

Puis, peu à peu, tout se calma, et je n'entendis plus que le bruit de la pluie.

Mes yeux se rouvrirent et je me relevai péniblement pour constater les dégâts.

Et il y en avait.

Tous gisaient à terre, blessés, morts. Les armes délaissées étaient couvertes de boue et de sang.

Un bruit derrière moi me fit me retourner. Un adolescent, un fils de paysan, le dernier, se tenait face à moi, fusil en main.

Il jeta un regard haineux à mon uniforme et s'apprêta à tirer.

Mais mes réflexes furent plus vifs que les siens. Un coup retentit, un coup dont l'écho résonnerait longtemps dans mon esprit. Il s'affaissa. Je l'avais tué.

Alors, je me redressai et contemplai le désastre, la pluie masquant mes larmes. Une excuse dont je me resservirais bien plus tard…

Etant le seul survivant, j'eus à faire un rapport…

Je fus promu colonel, moi, pauvre lieutenant qui n'avait même pas donné l'ordre de tirer alors que c'était la seule chose qu'on m'avait ordonné de faire…

Mais mon titre me détruisait peu à peu, car il ne faisait que remonter le souvenir des pleurs du bébé qui avait fait mon travail, du corps de l'enfant qui tombait le premier, et du coup de feu qui avait tué le dernier de ce peuple, un adolescent qui était allé rejoindre une foule d'innocents qui s'étaient soulevés contre une autorité qu'ils refusaient et qui étaient maintenant morts.

Pour quoi ? Pour rien.

* * *

_Bon, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris (je pense qu'il y en aura deux trois vu que j'ai essayé de faire le plus « édulcoré » possible pour que ma copie ne fasse pas trop fic non plus..._

_Il s'agit du point de vue de Roy dans la bataille d'Ishbal. Roy est loin d'être mon personnage préféré, mais là, je dois avouer que quand j'ai lu le sujet, ça a fait TILT ! Et voilà…_

_Je sais que tout ne correspond pas parfaitement à l'histoire originale, mais comme je le disais, c'était pour un BAC BLANC ! ' Donc soft soft, les références au manga _

_Donc voilà, j'espère que mon petit délire personnel vous a plus… J'ai passé 2h30 dessus, mine de rien._

_Je n'ai pas encore eu ma note, je la posterai dans les reviews s'il y en a que ça intéresse… Je l'aurai sûrement après les vacances de Pâques… Youpi, je vais m'envoyer une review à moi-même, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas, tiens !_

_Quant au registre dans lequel j'ai inscrit ce texte, il s'agit du registre tragique, bien entendu…_

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à reviewer! Ca fait toujours plaisir! _

_**Lia**_


End file.
